Coincidences
by elelooch
Summary: A story about life. A life that is full of coincidences. Damon: Hugged her and kissed her forehead "My Sun and stars" Elena: "The moon of my life" Life is full of surprises. Elena: "I really am sorry…." And I started crying. And I only needed someone. The only person who could brighten up my day and my night. The moon of my life. (All of the characters are human)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

You don't know me, and I'm not going to say who I am, but I am going to tell you a good story.

 **January, 2014**

Elena: "Cousin, can I see something on your computer?"

Teo: "Yeah of course. No problem."

Elena: "Uhhh who is this hottie? Wow, he looks…"

Teo: "Awesome right?"

Elena: "Yeah, his eyes are infinite…"

Teo : "Well he is an ass. It's the cousin of my boyfriend who lives in Italy, Damon."

Elena: "That's so bad, ouu shoot, he wants you to accept the video call. Are you going to answer or…?"

Teo:" Yeah, you answer, see what he says, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Elena: "Ok. Cool. Answer it is. Ciao, come stai?" She answered completely freaking out. What if he doesn't speak English?

Damon: "Hey you. Who are you? Tell me you are the secret girlfriend of my cousin's girlfriend and that she is cheating on him like I always say hahahaha"

Elena: "Wow, not even two seconds and you proved to really be an ass. FYI and that is for your information, no. I am not her secret girlfriend. I am her cousin and she is not cheating on your cousin, why would you think this? I really hope you are not getting between them cuz otherwise I will…"

Damon: "hold on hold on. I can't handle so much talking. Just tell your cousin that I want to talk to her about Chris's birthday. I will be in London for his birthday so we have to do something big. It's not every day that you are 21."

Elena: "Ok. Now, good bye Damon."

Damon: "So you have heard about me."

Elena: "Are you retarded or just simply stupid? I know your name because when you called it popped: Damon Salvatore is calling." She started laughing. What a beautiful laughter.

Damon: "Hm, that mouth of yours should be washed with soap or better yet… " He couldn't finish because Elena had hanged up.

Elena types: "Just so you know, you are the most arrogant and enervable person I have ever met. What are you, 12?"

Damon types:"Well at least I'm older than you. What? You hanged up because you couldn't deal with me anymore? Are you sucking your thumb right now like a little baby so you don't cry?"

Elena: "This is unbelievable"

Damon: Receives a video call from Teo. "Yes miss cousin of Teo"

Elena: "You were right about the finger thing you know? But it's not the thumb; it's this finger of my hand. The looong one in the middle with the ring on it, and you are the one sucking it. Idiot. I hope I'll never see or speak to you again. Toddles" And she sends him a kiss

Damon: "Oh no you didn't oh no. You messed with the wrong guy kitty. Those glasses of yours are going to get blurry when they'll see me, and when you will see me, sooner rather than later, you won't know what hit you"

Elena: "Teo, this guy is…I swear I am not going to Chris's party, I am sorry but I don't want to see his face."

Teo: "Told ya. He is an ASS"

Elena: "Never in my life have I been this vulgar, but he just made me say those things and I…I am not going to cry. He deserved it."

A few weeks later, everything was ready for the party. They had the disco just for them. Everything and everyone was ready. Damon told everyone that something came up and he couldn't go to the party. That was excellent for Elena because, so she could go and not see his face.

Elena:"I am so glad Chris's cousin decided not to come, this way I could come to the party and not feel bad."

Chris: "Elena, I am so happy you could make it. Are you having fun?"

Elena: "You know me, I am the life of the party, of course I am having fun. What about you?"

Chris: "The music is amazing"

I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm gon' make you feel it  
Da da da da dah dah, da da da da dah dah  
I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm gon' make you feel it  
I'm gon' make you feel it  
I'm gon' make you feel it

Elena:"I love love love looooove this song. Gotta go dance. See you guys"

Tell me why you wanna be bad (bad)  
Tell me why you wanna be bad baby (bad babe)  
Sweating why you calling me daddy (daddy)  
Even you the best you ever had babe (had babe)  
Make me feel like you ain't never had it (had it)  
Stretching you out like you are elastic (elastic)  
Turn around, poke it out so I can grab it (grab it)  
Flip that ass over like we in gymnastics (gymnastics, gymnastics)  
Uh, ah, baby tell me that you want it deeper  
I don't never wanna come out  
Put you in a coma, yeah a sleeper  
I know that your body's been in drowse (so, girl)

Elena, a professional dancer, just started dancing by herself in the middle of the group of people and started moving her hips, arms and her head to the rhythm of the song "Jacquees -Feel it" After she started to dance, a guy joined her and they both started dancing in the darkness of the club. With a few drinks on board they were a match. They danced perfectly together. He danced from behind her and she pushed her head back to him, kept dancing.

Tell me do you wanna be bad  
Tell me do you wanna be bad babe  
Fifty shots, pow pow, you bust off like an Uzi  
Think I'm gonna need another mag babe  
Back that ass up on me like I'm Juvie  
'Bout nothing but action in this movie  
It's going down, turn around, let me feel your booty  
I'mma private in your parts, I'm at duty, girl give it to me  
Uh, ah, baby you remind me of my Jeeper  
The way your body's bouncing up and down  
Feels like a tsunami or Katrina  
I swear I am deep enough to drown, oh girl

Elena: "I could drown in your perfume. You smell soooo damn good." And he smiled, and they kept dancing. The song was so right. It was so true. Everything.  
Damn why we can't just be lovers, 'til the end, of time  
I fuck wit' you forever (forever)  
Little friend, of mine (of mine)  
Lets bring this shit together  
Make you feel it in your belly  
I can't sing this shit no better  
I'mma hit like the pedal, want you to make it last forever  
Hit you from that back I know that  
(I'm gon' make you feel it)

After the song finished they were like in a trance, too connected, too attracted.

Damon: "Wanna have a drink or two?"

Elena: "I most certainly would" She smiled like an idiot a little bit embarrassed because of the dance they just had.

Damon: "So, Elena huh?"

Elena: "This is not fair, I don't know your name, I can't even see you clearly in this darkness"

Damon:"Well surprise surprise" he smiled when they got to the bar and there was a little bit of more light.

Elena: "YOU! I can't believe you are here, what just happened?"

Damon: "Darling, admit it, we were perfect on that dance floor."

Elena:"I gotta admit you were pretty good dancing out there. You know Damon, I really have no energy, nor do I want to ruin the party, so why don't we just pretend like nothing happened between us? Not then, not now."

Damon: "About then, ok, about now, I'm not so sure I can quickly forget it"

Elena:"I have to go to the restroom" Nervous.

Damon:"Yeah, sure." And he winked at her, waiting patiently. "Oh girl, what did you get yourself into. I'm gonna make you feel it… " he said and kept singing the song they just danced to. Surprisingly she was back pretty quickly and to be honest, he didn't think she would come back.

Elena: "So what about that drink or two?" She smiled.

Damon: "Sure you can handle it? How many have you had already?"

Elena: "Enough to know what I want and what I don't." And she winked.

Damon: "You winked. Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Elena: "ME? I am not suggesting anything. Can't I just wink? I think it's sexy and I like doing it."

Damon: "Oh girl you are killing me here"

Elena: "Why? Are YOU suggesting anything?"

Damon: "In fact I am. Wanna see some starts tonight?"

Elena: "Are you gonna make me see them?"

Damon: "ME? God is. Not me. I mean literally, do you want to see the starts?" Cuz I'm a GOD in bed.

Elena: "Yeah, I do."

Damon: "Then let's go." He grabbed her hand and went to the garage with her. And there it was, his black Lexus LFA 05. "Get in"

Elena: "No door opened for the girls then. Ok. You are not the gentleman."

Damon: "I am the one driving, you are the copilot babe, can't do everything at once"

Elena: "Got it captain." Even his car smells good. Elena are you seriously talking to yourself? How much did you have to drink? I am sooo gonna regret this tomorrow. "So, where are you taking me?"

Damon: "To see the starts, as I have told you before."

Elena: "You are so different today. I like this you."

Damon: "Why? Because I smell good, because I dance extraordinarily and because of my good looks and my charm and my car and my…the list goes on and on."

Elena: "You don't know me. I don't care about the possessions one has. Just so you know, you don't know anything about me. So why would you think that I am impressed by all of the above? What makes you think I don't have as good or even better things than you? I mean have you seen me?"

Damon: This left Damon thinking. She really wasn't impressed. "Well I thought…."

Elena: "You thought I am like all girls. Gold digger right? Just so you know, oh I am repeating myself. Well FYI I have a big fortune of my own and I don't give a damn about it. I really wish my parents had more time for me instead of making money and buying me presents."

Damon: "I had no idea, I mean…" He didn't know what to say. He felt a little bad for her. "Let's change the topic. You single?"

Elena: "You interested?" And she winked again.

Damon: "You are doing it again."

Elena: "And you are doing it too. That eye thing that you do."

Damon: "You are the one winking all the time, and I gotta admit: it is sexy." And then he stopped the car on the highest hill from where you could see the entire city. But she didn't know it yet, because they were in the forest.

Elena:"I only see trees here mister, thought we were going to see the starts."

Damon: "Inpatient, aren't you? You just have to look closer." And he took her a little deeper in the forest in a part where there were no trees and you could perfectly see the starts.

Elena: "This is beautiful Damon. I love it here" He looked at her looking at the sky with such a big amazement.

Damon: "I wanna kiss you right now but I …." He never got to finish the sentence because she was already kissing him. Hard. "I swear you are impossible"

Elena: "Just shut up and do what your body wants"

Damon: "My body wants one thing, my brain wants another and my mouth another, to which one should I listen?"

Elena: "All of them" That was all he needed and he didn't stop. He sat down with her on him kissing, like there was no tomorrow. He removed his jacket, her disco dress, and then his jeans. Her lingerie was black. All black with just a little bit of red between her breasts. And that drove him crazy. He put her down and he started kissing all her body. All of it. "I already see the starts"

Damon: "It's juuust the beginning babe. Hold on." He sucked her nipples and then went a little lower going to her most intimate part, breathing in, and started kissing her like nobody had ever done to her.

Elena: "Damon, I…"

Damon: "Just enjoy, I promise it will feel good, really good"

Elena: "I know, it's just that …. Oh I want you dammit. I can't hold it in me… anymore! Oh Damon don't stop"

Damon: "Not planning to. You taste so good. I mean all of you. You taste amazing." And after a few more licks he entered her, slowly but gorgeously.

Elena: "No condom? I am not on the pill."

Damon: "Shh, I am perfectly healthy and I will come out. I promise."

Elena: "I trust you"

Damon: "Then enjoy this" And they kept doing it that night for the whole night. None of them felt so good ever. "I swear you are the perfect match for me"

Elena: "Thank you Damon for the best, mind blowing sex ever. I don't think it can get better than this"

Damon: "Same here. It was pure, serenity."

Elena:"Yeah sure. I am sure about what I said but I am sure you say this to all the girls you take to bed."

Damon: "Well no I do not. And I did not take you to bed. I took you to the stars and back" And he couldn't resist and kissed her again.

Elena: "I think we should get going. I would like to sleep a little. If you don't mind"

Damon: "No problem. Let's go. Where should I drop you?"

Elena: "Idk. I just don't want to go to my big empty home. Not after tonight"

Damon: "You can stay in my hotel room"

Elena: "If you don't mind."

Damon: "Yeah no problem." And he took her to the hotel, and they slept together, oh he really liked her. He had never felt like this for anyone. Not every day you meet a girl like this. It had only been two times he had talked to her. The first he hated her. The second he wanted nothing more than make her his. Forever. Not as in getting married and all that shit, but he didn't want any other man to have her. "You are so beautiful" He said looking at her and she smiled.

Elena: "I know" and she smiled sleepily. "And so are you, but also a big big ASS"

Damon: "Well your ass is pretty big too"

Elena: "Have a good rest Damon. Will I see you in the morning?"

Damon: "Yeah sure" And he kissed her hand and then forehead.

They slept together and a few hours later he received a call that he had to go urgently to Italy.

Damon: "Elena, wake up. I need to go"

Elena: "What happened? Is everything ok?"

Damon: "Yeah, business calls, but here is my phone number, and my address and everything else that you need to contact me. I will see you soon, if you want"

Elena: "Yeah of course."

Damon: "Good"

Elena: "Good" And she smiled and I swear that smile was the purest smile he had ever seen in his life.

Damon: "Great"

Elena:"Great"

Damon: "Perfect"

Elena:"Like you"

Damon: "I like you too" and he winked and kissed her. And then he left. She kept sleeping. A few hours later she received a call from an unknown number.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them so very much. This is the first time that I am writing something and I hope to do it the best I can. If you have any suggestions please, feel free to tell me. I am a very open minded person and I will take into consideration everything you say. I really hope you will like this story. It's a pretty special one. I really don't want to disappoint you.**

 **Thank you again for everything.**

 **Chapter 2**

Elena: "Hello"

Damon:"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

Elena: "Who is this?"

Damon: "Don't tell me you don't know who I am. Is it so easy to forget about me?"

Elena:"For your information, I don't like being woken up, so please, next time wait till I call you. And how did you get my number?"

Damon: "Look I am sorry I called. I will let you rest. Bye"

And he hung up. The nerve this boy had. Well for the day Elena was not going to think about anything, she was just going to relax, take a walk, and nothing else. She felt a little sad because after their first night together he had to leave. He didn't leave on purpose, of course, she knew that but she didn't like it one bit. So she was going to wait and see how fate decided to make them see each other again. She was not going to go after him. He was the boy. He had to be the one looking for her. Yes. Dignity. Enough with the sexual attraction. She got up, smelled his pillow and went into the shower. She had a nice relaxing shower and then got dressed. Later that day she met with her grandpas.

Elena: "Nana pleaseee. Let's go to the forest. You know I love it there. Please?"

Marie: "Ok, my dear. Let's go. Nicholas, dear, Elena and I are going to go for a walk in the forest. Are you going to be ok on your own?"

Nicholas: "Yes, yes. Go on. Elena, take care of your grandma."

Elena: "Always have and always will." She said kissing her grandpa on his left cheek.

Marie: "Angel, what is it with you that you are so sad? You only go to the forest when you are sad" Her grandma said once they were out of the house and on their way to the forest.

Elena: "I am not sad nana, I am just thoughtful. I met this guys, he is the cousin of Chris, Teo's boyfriend remember? And I really like him…but I don't think anything will happen between us"

Marie: "Why?" Her grandma asked her with curiosity. "You are an incredible person; you are anything a man could ask for."

Elena: "Well maybe that's the problem. I think I am too much to handle…I mean, I am so sure about myself and I have always been on my own, I don't know how to share…." She said saddened…"I just wish I could talk like this with mum or dad….but you know how they are, always busy….it's so funny. I talk about them like this, but I am just doing the same."

She really was becoming a workaholic like her parents. And she didn't like who she was becoming. She wanted to care about other things; she wanted to have free time, to share her time with people, doing different activities. She didn't want to be egocentric. She wanted to be a person, who shared her happiness, and man did she have happiness, she was like a ray of sunshine when she entered any space. Her happy personality made everyone happy.

Marie: "No you don't. You visit us twice a year; it's more than what they visit us in 5 years…." Her grandma said with a sad voice missing her son.

They were not a perfect family, even if from the outside it looked like they were. Happy grandparents whose niece had a great life, with a son who had a great marriage and very successful. Healthy, happy and successful.

Elena: "I love you nana. I will miss you so much. You, grandpa and grandma are so important to me."

Marie: "We know it dear. We love you too. A lot."

They spent the rest of the day having long walks, looking at old pictures, listening to the wood cracking in the fire, and listening to the family histories about the war and how her great grandparents died in Russia. How one of them was Jewish and what a good man he was. She loved her family so much. She enjoyed these moments of stories with her grandparents and she decided to make the genealogical family tree of her family. And man was it big. But she liked it. She felt like they were a special family.

The next day she went with her cousins to a fancy restaurant. They checked in on their Facebook pages and she received a friend request.

 _Damon Salvatore has sent you a friend request. Accept._

She put her phone back. She wanted to make the most of the time she had left with her cousins.

Alice: "El I will miss you so much. I can't believe that tomorrow you have to go."

Elena: "Tell me about it. Pfff, I really love it here. I promise I will be back soon. I will visit you more often. But you have each other at least. You have our other cousins…I don't have anyone"

Alice: "Hey, don't get sad."

Elena: "Well, life it's life. I just hope everything will be ok in the end"

She spent a nice evening with her cousins, they had lunch, they talked about everything, their plans for the future, and then she said good bye to all of them and went to her grandpa's house.

Elena: "Nanas, I am really tired. I will see you in the morning ok?"

Marie: "Yes honey. Of course. Have a good rest. We love you."

Elena: "I love you too. Good night grandpa. Good night grannies."

Both her grandmas decided to be in the same house when Elena was in town so they could enjoy their time together equally. Her other grandfather had died in 2006 but she still missed him just like the others. She went to her bed and received a text message.

 _Damon: "Hey, how are you? I was just wondering if you were available tomorrow….I thought about going to England tomorrow, so yeah, tell me whenever …."_

 _Elena: "Hey Damon. I am ok I guess. It's impossible, tomorrow I am going back to The States, so…I don't know when I will be back"_

 _Damon: "Ah ok then. Well then have a safe travel and all the best"_

 _Elena: "Thank you."_

The next day she went back to The States and everything was so different. She missed her family already; her parents were waiting for her at the airport when she arrived. They were wearing impeccable clothes. Just like always. They were so uptight and always the same. She on the other hand was as casual as always. Ripped jeans and a baggy T-shirt, trainers, sunglasses, headphones on, and a big bag with a pillow. She didn't even remember the last time she saw them having fun, she didn't even remember what fun was for them.

Elena: "Mom"

She quickly ran to hug her mother. She really loved her parents and they loved her too, but her parent's way of loving was a bit different. She was the kind of person that loved with such intensity that she showed it with every chance she had. She hugged them in public and gave them kisses but they were always like: _"Elena dear, what will people say?"_

Miranda: "Elena, dear, I missed you too but please. Don't hug me in public. You know I don't like this kind of behaviour."

Elena: "Yeah, don't worry mom. Hey dad. How is everything?" She didn't hug her father; she didn't want to make them angry.

Grayson: "Hello Elena. Everything as when you left. How was your trip?"

Elena: "It was great"-Silence-

Grayson: "Good, let's go to the car"

And that was the entire conversation they had. The rest of the trip was kept in silence. She wanted to communicate with her parents, she wanted to tell them everything, but they were never available. She didn't even know why they had her….maybe it was an accident? After two hours they arrived to her apartment, and they didn't even want to go up so she could show them the pictures she took. Nothing. They were cold as ice. But she was used to it by then. She was feeling sad and lazy. She decided not to unpack. She just started dancing. Dancing was her way of living. She turned on her laptop and searched the song: "I swear – All 4 one." And she started dancing, thinking about a guy who was a stranger but a guy she felt she knew all her life. Her blue eyed guy. His raven hair, his blue eyes, his muscles. He really was unique.

 _I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky_ _  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
_ _  
I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part  
'cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

Right there and then she decided he was her moon, so far away, but one touch away. The moon, the stars and the sun were the only things that they could look at and feel close at the same time. She really hoped she didn't make a mistake when she lost her virginity to him…she could only hope that everything was going to work out just fine. And she kept dancing until she was exhausted.

 **Meanwhile in Italy in the house of nonna (the grandma)**

Damon: "Nonna, dove sei?" (Grandma, where are you?) Damon asked from the kitchen.

Nonna: "Here!" His grandma said.

Damon: "Could you please teach me how to cook the scrambled eggs with the fries and onion?"

Nonna: "Oh, si si si. I thought I would never see the day when you would ask me this."

Damon: "Oh nonna. What am I going to do without you?"

Nonna: "Hey, I am still young ok? I still have a lot of years to live. Do not get sad. Lexi, Stefan come over here. I am going to teach all of you the old family recipe of scrambled eggs with fries and onion."

Lexi: "Ma nonna, I don't like cooking"

Nonna: "Alessia Salvatore. It was not an invitation. It was an order. So, sit down and listen." Their nonna was always like this. Damon was just like her. He didn't like people who disobeyed him and he was firm with everything.

Stefan: "Shall I turn the radio on?"

Nonna: "Oh yes yes. Cooking is easier when you listen to music."

Then the same song Elena was listening started playing on the radio.

 _And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there  
For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear_

Damon loved the song. He made her see the stars but he really got so close to them. Maybe she was his star.

A few more days passed, Elena and Damon started texting each other, liking each other's pictures and posts. They really considered each other good friends. But they both knew that there was more than that. They could never be friends. The attraction between them was so big it could not be invisible. He was the first and only guy she had slept with. She was the only girl that he had slept with from the first night. He normally waited a few days to drive them crazy, to get to know them, but with her, he lost control. He even had sex without a condom, how desperate had he been?

One night, Damon was in his bedroom after a long day at work and he just wanted to go to sleep and nothing else but he received a call, from Elena.

Elena: "Hello Damon. So, I am going to this party tonight and there will be this guy that I was really into…and I wanted to ask you…are we friends or, is this going somewhere else? Please be straight. Tell me the truth cuz otherwise I will take some decisions and if there is a chance for you and me to be together, I don't want to screw it up."

Damon: "Do you want us to be something?" Damon asked with a lot of insecurity. _I must sound so cheesy. What the hell is wrong with you Damon? Since when do you act like this around girls? You are getting soft man. But I just can't shut up. I want this. I don't know exactly what this is and what it means but I want her. I don't know as what, but I need her in my life. I am so confused. One day I feel like she is my best friend, another I feel like she is the love of my life, another I feel like she is just a bootie call, and another I feel like she is a stranger. What is happening to me?_ Damon thought to himself.

Elena: "Damon, don't answer with another question."

Damon: "If you want it, we can try I guess." He was not so sure if to get into a relationship or not. He was really busy, but hey, it wasn't bad either. She was there, he didn't have to make time for her, and when they met, sex was assured.

Elena: "I would like that. Yeah. Boyfriend." And she winked for the millionth time since he met her.

Damon: "You are the fastest girlfriend I ever had"

Elena: "Shall I take that as a compliment or…? How many did you have?"

Damon: "I mean I was never so straight about this. I always wait, a lot until I decide to date a girl….What? Girlfriends? I haven't been in a serious relationship. I mean yeah there were girls for like 3 weeks maximum. But nothing else. And you?"

Elena: "I can't believe we are having this conversation over the phone. Well I had two. Each of them of one year and they were friends and colleagues."

Damon: "What? Seriously?"

Elena: "Yeah I mean the first one hurt me really bad and then the second had always been in love with me and I said I would give it a try, until we split up as well."

Damon: "Why?"

Elena: "Because I didn't want to sleep with them. I was very young and unsure and didn't want to hurry it and then a few years later you come and turn my world upside down and I start doing things I never thought possible and mostly coming from ME! I mean my friends yeah I would expect anything from them but from ME? I mean like Nope."

Damon: "Are you saying that that night was…" _To say he was shocked was nothing compared to what he felt._ "You mean you didn't….no other guy had you before?"

Elena: "Nope. You have popped my cherry honey babe." And she started laughing at the situation.

Damon: "How can you joke about this? I mean if I would have known…I…"

Elena:"You either would have waited or what you just did. Gave me a mind blowing night that was great. No restraints no nothing. It was perfect."

Damon: "I can't believe this. I … I am happy of course but I can't believe this. I think I like you even more now that you are mine _". I think my plan of making her pay for the middle finger thing is cancelled. I gotta have this girl. How and when did I get this lucky? I ask myself._

Elena: "Should I get a tattoo with your name on my kitty kat?"

Damon: "That is her name? Hahahaha. Property of D.S. Not a bad idea"

Elena: "Deal. If you will get one too."

Damon: "You are crazy, but I like you."

Elena: "Let's not screw this up Damon."

Damon: "I'll try not to. But I can't promise you the moon when I know I am not that kind of man…there are many things you don't know about me Elena…"

Elena: "Well, being in a relationship is about getting to know each other, and hey, you gave me the stars so it's pretty close to the moon"

Damon: "How is it that you always have an answer for everything?"

Elena: "I'm clever like that"

They kept talking, for hours. They told each other their entire lives. Kindergarten, primary school, high school, college. Everything about their studies. They were really trying, even if their lives were busy, they always talked. It felt so good to go home and tell the other person how their days had gone. But they couldn't be next to each other. And that was a problem. They were young but they both knew what they wanted. They had it all or so they thought, until they discovered what they lacked in their lives. Love. The love of a woman and the love of a man. Unconditional support from the other. A shoulder to cry on, a person that you can count on for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all thank you for reading this fanfic. Today I am very happy because it's my 9th anniversary with my boyfriend so I will upload an extra long chapter. I want you to know that most of this story really happened. In this chapter particularly, the accident was exactly as described. Enough with this, let's read! :D Oh and if there is any BETA interested in this, please let me know. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 3**

Elena had just arrived to Las Vegas. She had a dancing show there. Dancing was her job. She wanted to keep dancing all her life.

 _Elena: "Hey, I just called to tell you I just got here and that I am ok. I will meet my friends now and I will talk to you tomorrow." She left a voicemail to Damon._

She and the rest of the crew met there. She really missed her colleagues and friends. They had all been on holidays but now they were back and ready. They were going to get gathered in Caroline's bedroom, Elena's best friend, to get ready for the show. The room was so big that all 30 of them fit inside it. It had glass walls, and amazing views. Caroline the best friend of Elena was so anxious to talk to her. That is why she had created an "Express reunion" between her, Elena and Alexandra. She couldn't wait to show her all the amazing pictures she had taken, to tell her about the people she had met in Thailand and about the food, the music, the fashion, the animals, and the nature, about everything.

Caroline: "Lena, I have missed you so much." And she hugged Elena with a lot of love. " We didn't have time at all to talk. Tell me everything about your trip. How was your family? I have to tell you soooo many things. You must go to Thailand."

Elena: "Ohhh Care" And she hugged her back. "Care, my grandpas are great. Really good. We had such a good time. I did a lot of handcrafts with them, heard some family histories. Everything was incredible. Then my cousins were great too. They have grown so much…I remember when I came here, 10 years ago, we were so young and now, they are so grown up. They are real ladies. I guess I missed them a lot."

Caroline: "Ok. And what else? Any party we should know about?"

Elena: "You mean THE party!"

Alexandra: "Girl, what have you done?"

Elena: "Nothing you too wouldn't have done."Questioning eyes were staring at her. Her friends couldn't even think that she did something like that. She was the innocent one in her group of friends."So, I met this guy online. He is the cousin of the Chris. And a few days later he came to the birthday of Chris. There is where we met, face to face, on the dance floor. He made my knees so weak. We danced…I had a little bit ehem a lot to drink and I was feeling so euphoric. He took me to see the stars." And she didn't know how to say the next. She was a little bit scared about what they were going to think about her. She didn't want to disappoint anyone.

Alexandra: "More like made you see them. You look starstruck."

Elena: "Yeah" I said smiling like an idiot.

Caroline: "Don't tell me you….OMG you so did it. Elena, I am gonna ask this once: Did you bangee?"

Elena: "Ouuu yeah." And I turned completely red letting myself fall on the bed.

Alex: "Girl! I didn't think you'd do it in a night, like with a stranger….how could you?" And Alexandra started laughing and she let herself fall on the fluffy bed as well, lying next to Elena. She couldn't believe her best friend who was against sleeping with guys before marriage, did it in a night, out of the sudden, with a stranger.

Elena: "I was like so so horny. You have no idea. And I was tired of waiting you know? I mean for what? To find my prince charming, to plan the exact moment and spot where I was going to do it? To build up some nerves in my body? No thanks. This was so natural…it just happened and I don't regret it. And wait for it. It happened more than once."

And she started laughing uncontrollably. Now that she was telling her friends what she had done, it sounded so hilarious. She told them everything, from the beginning.

Caroline: "Well, I, for one, am happy about it. You enjoyed it, he was great with you, and everything turned out well."

Elena: "He was and he is. Even though I don't trust him so much…I mean he was so arrogant when I first talked to him…."

Alex: "These guys are the most dangerous. Mark my words. You know how many guys I have had in my life, and it didn't work out. I really hope that you won't end up like me."

Elena: "Oh don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. I have done it all my life…."

Caroline: "The day your parents are going to see what is really important will be the day when you will finally have peace. Until then, enjoy the ride."

Elena: "You are right. Cheers. To the best girlfriends ever."

And they shared a few moments with each other, and then the rest of the crew joined them. They were all ready for the show. Glitter was everywhere; the room was full of people, a lot of them were there for bachelor and bachelorette parties, others were aspiring dancers, or just people who enjoyed a good dancing show. The clothes of the dancers were impressive. They were so colorful and bright. The make-up was futuristic and the decoration was also amazing. Elena took some pictures of it and of herself; she and the crew and she sent them to him. There was one particular photo that she had only with one guy and she took it on purpose to see how he would react to it. Next she sent him the pictures with a text.

 _Elena: "Here you have a sneak peak from the show. It's gonna be mind-blowing. I can't wait to show you the video."_

 _Damon: "Uh, my girl looks awesome, but I wish I was the guy in the picture. Good luck with the show."_

 _Elena: "Wish you were here"_

 _Damon: "You are a star, you don't need anyone. Remember."_

Reading this message she smiled and was ready for the show. There were 30 people in her crew. The dance show had different themes and stories. They had prepared 6 stories. One was in the nature, another in the future, another inspired in the 20's, another in the 90's, another was gypsy and the last was urban. Elena danced in the nature one, the one inspired in the 20's, the gypsy one and in urban. They had limited time to change from one dance to another. After 5 minutes the show started.

It started with the one in the nature, first you could hear different sounds of animals, and then more and more dancers appeared on the stage painted as the animals that were doing the sounds. The dance was wild. Between the decoration like a jungle and them painted as snakes, lizards, tigers, zebras, cheetahs, panthers and birds. It was amazing. Elena was a tiger, Caroline was a bird and Alexandra was a panther.

The second dance was futuristic. In this one Elena, Caroline, Alexandra and others didn't dance. The theme was life in the future, modern, shiny, luxurious vs. the modest future. It was like a show off between two kinds of worlds.

The third was the one inspired in the 20's, great music, sparkly clothes, curly and short hair, black shoes and a lot of cigarettes. The performance of the crew was impeccable. The dancers danced: the Charleston, the Peabody, Turkey Trot and more. Quickly after that they changed to the 90's. They danced on the best hits of the 90's. At that a lot of people joined them and started dancing. A lot of them were born before the 90's so they knew how to dance. Later on, the gypsy one started. Elena loved gypsy dances. The clothes were full of sparkles, and colors. Long dresses, black pants, boots and coins in the girl's hair. The energy was so positive; people were having so much fun. It was like a walk through the history of the dance.

To the end of the show they danced urban dance. For this dance all the crew danced together. First two boys, then two girls joined them and then other four and so on until they were all on stage. There public was so excited about the show, and also the whole crew were so thankful for the presence of the people to the show.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They had a few drinks and went to bed, because they were completely exhausted.

 **Meanwhile in Italy**

Damon: "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I have to show you the latest projects of the renovation of these old buildings. They are explained here in great detail. You have some pictures too and everything you need to know is in these folders."

Alaric: "Ma, Damon, why do we have to do this? The client is guilty. We won. Period."

Damon: "Because this is for a really good cause. My family and I will be paying for everything. You do not have to worry about it."

Rose: "Are the orphanages going to be placed here then?"

Damon: "Exactly. This is really important for me so please, support me on this."

Rose: "I am with you. I understand what you and your family are trying to do, so it's a yes from me."

Rose had a big role in the firm. They were lawyers, and she was one of the best. If she agreed then everyone else was going to agree. At the end they all agreed that _Salvatore L.C._ Was going to be the main firm that repaired some old buildings a client lost and turn them into orphanages for children. Everything on the cost of the firm.

Said and done. After everyone agreed Damon was already on the phone with a building firm and started making the plans to renovate all the buildings. His family always wanted this and it was a dream come true. After making plans he went for a coffee outside his building of offices in Milano and sat on a bench. He took out his phone and couldn't stop looking at Elena's pictures. He wanted to surprise her, so he went online, Googled the next show her crew had and booked three tickets: one for him, another for Lexi and another for Stefan. He wanted to take his brother and sister with him and enjoy a nice family trip. After finishing his coffee he went back to the office and later on he went home.

Home, such a complex word. He was in his bathtub, thinking about home. Home had always been his nonna's house, or his parent's house, but this house, was this home? It felt more like a hotel. He only stayed there to sleep and sometimes cook. He was drinking a glass of wine and took a picture of the glass being held by his hand in the bubbly bathtub and sent it to Elena.

 _Damon: "Wanna join me?"_

To his surprise he replayed instantly.

 _Elena: "If only…"_

 _Damon: "I know right? What are you doing right now? What time is it there? Here it's 00:00"_

 _Elena: "Well I have just had lunch with my girlfriends and talked some more and tomorrow we're going back to NYC. I was thinking about going buying you a little something, or better yet something I can wear for you-winky face- hahaha"_

 _Damon: "Can't wait to see you in it, you wild tiger. BTW you looked so hot for the nature dance…no further comment"_

 _Elena:"Want me to dance for you the next time we sex see sorry each other?"_

 _Damon:"I can't believe you. How can you say this to me right now? Talking about sex and you being a wild animal and …thank God I am in my bathtub, cuz after this conversation I will need a really cold shower"_

 _Elena: "You and me both honey. I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow?"_

 _Damon: "Yeah sure, talk to you tomorrow. Take care"_

 _Elena: "Take care of my little boy ok? Don't give him a cold shower. Poor thing"_

 _Damon: "Are you calling it little? Oh no you didn't. Ok big ass, we'll talk about this when we'll be face to face. Just wait for it."_

And they said good bye to each other and Damon indeed had a cold shower, because the other two alternatives were worse. After the shower he went to sleep and Elena went shopping. She bought some new lingerie to surprise him when they were going to see each other again and a few more things for him and for her.

 **The next day Elena and the crew went back to NYC.**

Mat: "Dear colleagues, I think this deserves a celebration. I know this pool party tonight on the rooftop of this house. It is going to be something else. Who's in?"

Elena: "I am definitely going. Who else?

Patrick: "Count on me"

And the rest of the crew agreed to go to. Later that day at Elena's apartament.

Elena: "I don't know what to wear…Care help me"

Caroline: "I have no idea myself, what about this white trikini and a white and silver dress with silver high heels? You will look great with your tanned skin."

Elena: "You are the best! Muah" and she kissed her on the cheek.

Caroline: "I think it's great. Let's get dressed and let's get going."

We all went to the party, Caroline, Alexandra, Mat, Elijah, Niklaus, Jeremy and the rest of them. The ones who were not driving had some drinks, we had food and we did what we knew best. We danced. We were really tired and we didn't stay until the next morning so we left early.

When we left I went with Niklaus. I knew he was a responsible driver so I chose to go with him. On the road suddenly the car from behind passed next to us and there was a curve and the driver of the other car didn't see it. So, to make it short, the car in front of mine crashed with the other and the one where I was crashed with the one in front of me. The one of my friends. I jumped from the middle seat from behind and hit my head really hard. After a few seconds everything stopped. The car was upside down.

Elena: "What the hell just happened?" I said trying to get out of the car after Niklaus went out I could too.

Mat: "Guys I am ok"

Caroline: "OMG how are the others, we have…we have to take them out of the car"

Elena: "We have to call the…." I couldn't finish my sentence because in that moment my friends came out of the car all were ok. Only a few scratches here and there. It really was a miracle. I saw that car flying and turning in the air three times.

Nik: "Guys we have to call the police"

The police came and interrogated everyone. The drivers were sober no problem with that, the only problem was that I did not have my ID with me. As it was a pool party I thought I shouldn't take anything that can be destroyed with me, so I didn't take my ID…big mistake, and I learnt my lesson.

Elena: "Sir, I swear, I just need to make a call so somebody can bring my ID and you can let me go"

Police officer: "Just one call. 3 minutes"

Elena:"It's all I'm asking." I call my father… "Dad look, I can't talk more than three minutes. I am at the police station on the outskirts and I don't have my ID with me and they won't let me leave. Please bring it to me please. I know it is late but…."

Grayson: "Elena, you should learn your lesson. You will spend the night there and you will wait until I will finish work tomorrow and then I will bring you the ID. I mean what the hell did you do?"

Elena: "Nothing father…thank you"

 **In Italy, Salvatore mansion**

Stefan: "Hey bro, why so worried?"

Damon: "Elena was supposed to call me and she is not picking up her phone. I think something is wrong."

Stefan: "How the hell did this girl change you? I have been trying to change you and nothing and then she comes into your life and….I can't believe this"

Damon: "I think its fate. Seriously bro. I am just so obsessed. It's like….I never wanted anyone like I want her. I met her in such a weird way, and you should have seen her dance. I think the dance was what drove me really crazy."

Lexi comes into the living room: "Now that you have finished talking, my dear brothers, please tell me when are you two going to take me on a brothers sister trip? You promised. Per favore!"

Damon: "I will actually. I have just booked 3 tickets for us to go to the USA to see Elena's show and we can do like a tour or something?"

Lexi: "Seriously? See Stefan, this is how a brother loves his little sister."

Stefan: "And don't I love you?"

Lilly: "kids, again? Peppe come here a minute please"

Damon: "I come to your house for one day and we already have a family reunion"

Giuseppe: "I have heard that and trust me, this is not a reunion. This is a…."

Damon: "Sorry pops, got a phone call from the USA. Hello"

Elena: "Damon I just called to tell you that I am fine. I have been arrested because I was in a car accident and then I didn't have my ID with me and I am ok I promise and my dad will bring me the ID tomorrow night after he finishes his work and I will call you as soon as I can"

Damon: "wooou wooou hold on. You were in a car accident? Are you ok? How could this happen?"

Elena: "I can't give you the details; just know that I am fine. Talk to you tomorrow Damon. Take care."

Damon: "Elena wait…."

Beep beep beep. The phone was interrupted.

Damon: "Elena had a car accident and she is in the police station because she didn't have her ID with her."

Lexi: "Uh badass. You've got a bad one there Damon. But now seriously is she ok?"

Damon:" I guess so. Otherwise she would be in the hospital…."

Lilly: "Poor little creature"

Giuseppe: "So, as I was saying, this is not a reunion. I wanted to tell you, as you well know…I am old. So, I have decided to stop working. I will get retired."

Damon: "But dad, you can't leave us alone"

Stefan: "Papà, ma…perche? Why now?"

Damon: "Papà io, I…come on"

Giuseppe: "I know you are scared, but I am sure that between you and the rest of the board will do a fantastic job from now on too. Nobody knows about this yet, but, Damon you will receive 40% of the firm and Stefan, you will also receive 40% of the firm. And you my dear Lexi will have your mother's business in a few years plus 10% of the firm too."

Lexi: "Papà, but I don't want any of these. I just want you to be ok. Is everything ok? You are not dying are you?"

Giuseppe: "No, Tesoro mio. No." He started laughing. "I am just tired and I want to take advantage of my free time, and I want to see you more often. All of you. Please, Stefan and Damon, come more often."

Damon: "I will dad. I promise."

And the rest of the evening went pretty well. I was still worried about Elena, but she said she was fine. It was nice to be able to spend some quality time with my family. They were the best. I missed my annoying little sister and my parents. Later that night, Stefan and I decided to go to a bar with dad to have some drinks, to celebrate the fact that he got retired and could visit all the countries and cities he wanted with mom. We were having so much fun, talking about dad's youth and how him and mom met, how she was so talkative and it just reminded me of my girl. She talked so much too, but I kind of liked it. I could never get bored listening to her talking about her day or about her friends, even about her family. In that moment I realized how lucky I was to have such a nice family, and I swear, in that moment, I wanted nothing more than to make Elena feel like she was part of my family.

After a few drinks, a tall and beautiful girl came to ask for a drink.

Damon: "Um, do I look like I work here?"

Girl: "No, I thought you would invite me to a drink"

Damon: "Oh yeah of course. What do you want?"

Girl: "Sex on the beach"

Damon: "Nice choice. This girl here wants a sex on the beach; please put it into my account. Grazie."

Girl: "You smell so good."

Damon: "I know right? Now please, could you let me enjoy my drink with my father and brother?"

Girl: "But I thought…."

Damon: "Don't bother. I know what you think but 1. You are not my type, 2. I don't go out with girls I meet at the club and 3. I just don't want anything like that tonight"

The girl left with her drink. Sad and disappointed.

Giuseppe: "You didn't tell her you have a girlfriend…."

Damon: "I know. I mean dad, look, I like this girl a lot, like really she is crazy. She is just as crazy as I am. She is like the exact copy of me but female. But this distance thing… is killing me"

Giuseppe: "Well my dear sons, this is how life works. When you think you have everything, it shows you, that you don't."

And after the last drink we went to our house. I decided I should spend more time at home.

 **The next day in NYC, at the police station**

Elena: "Thank you father for coming here with my ID and I am sorry for having disturbed you and mother"

Grayson: "I hope you will not repeat this situation."

Elena: "I won't. I promise"

I arrived home and I told Damon everything from A to Z. He told me about his father too.

Elena: "I miss you. It's been like a month or something like this?"

Damon: "Yeah…"

Elena: "Did you cheat on me already?"

Damon: "Do you think I have time for that? Even if I wanted to I wouldn't have time for this"

Elena: "Ah so you would. Ok. I get it"

Damon: "Hey, that's not what I meant and you know it. Don't play the victim now. I was worried sick. You are so crazy."

 **Flash-forward to 6 months later** , they were in Italy, in Firenze, drunker than ever when they saw a tattoo shop that was still opened.

 _Damon: "You still wanna get those tats we talked about?"_

 _Elena: "Only if you will"_

 _Damon: "It's a deal. Let's go." And he grabbed her hand and entered the tattoo saloon. "Good night sir. We would like to get some tattoos in a private zone. Could you do them?"_

 _Mister: "Yeah of course. What is it?"_

 _Elena: "I want you to write here_ _D.S._ _and draw a Moon"_

 _Damon: "And I want you to write here_ _E.S._ _and draw a sun and stars"_

 _Elena: "Um Damon why E.S. and not E.G.?"_

 _Damon: "Because you are going to be Mrs. Salvatore one day"_

 _Elena: "I love you"_

 _Damon: "I love you more than you will ever know"_

 _It was the first time they had said I love you to one another and it was perfect. They wouldn't have it any other way._

 _Said and done. While the artist was doing his job I couldn't miss the chance to see Elena's face, while she was getting it done, it was full of love, and I was crazy about her. That's when I realized she was as crazy as I was and she was the perfect girl for me. The tattoos were done perfectly. After getting our tattoos done we went out of the saloon._

 _Elena: "It's starting to rain. Can we dance in the rain? Please, I have always wanted this."_

 _Damon: "Me too. I love the rain. I'm siiiinging in the rain, I'm daaancing in the rain with my beauuuutiful Elene"_

 _Elena: "You are crazy"_

 _Damon: "Crazy about you and just like you"_

The next day they had a huge hangover. Damon woke up first, as always, and made her breakfast. Before giving her the breakfast, he went to the bed and got under the covers with her and started kissing her back going from the neck, to the shoulders, then the back, the bottom, and started caressing her long legs. She started waking up slowly.

Damon: "Rise and shine my little Star"

Elena: "Good morning to you too amore. Aw, keep kissing my back cuz I love it."

It was more than enough. He didn't have to be asked twice. He kissed her whole body, and then she went on top of him and he entered her slowly but deliciously. She was perfect for him and he had the perfect size just for her. Their sexual life was great. They didn't have inhibitions at all. They were always trying new positions, role-playing, new places, new flavors, and more things.

Damon: "I love it when you are on top"

Elena: "And I love to have you in me"

Damon: "I love it when you talk dirty"

Elena: "And I love you when you please me exactly like I want it. Oh Damon it feels so good."

Damon: "My sweet, dear, Elena, you are my flame, my Helena"

And he couldn't be more right. Their love was like a fire and she was his flame. After they made love in the morning, he brought the breakfast on a tray and put it between them on the bed. He had prepared an omelet, orange juice, pancakes and a rose.

Elena: "I hope that we will always be like this. It was so risky to be with you. I mean, after we slept together, I wanted to cry because I was sure you were going to leave me, but you proved me that you are not such a big ass after all"

Damon: "So, do you believe me now when I say I am in this with you? It's Damon and Elena, Elena and Damon."

Elena: "I do believe you. Who would have thought huh?"

Damon: "Yeah, I would have never dreamt that this would happen."

They were so so happy. Juggling between work, family, pleasure, work travels and friends they still had a lot of time to spend together. And when they met, oh God. Fireworks exploded.

Damon: "Who would have thought that at the age of 27 I would find the love of my life."

Elena: "And who thought I would find the love of my life at 23?"

Later that day, they went to their house in Lago Di Como, Italy. The house was not very big, they wanted to have a cozy house, with a big garden and great views but small. And they had found the perfect house two months earlier. It had 4 bedrooms, one living room, 3 bathrooms, and a kitchen. What they loved the most about the house was the garden. It was big, green with a lot of flowers and trees. They a hammock and the views were incredible. They could see the sunset and the sunshine from there, with its reflexion in the lake and they would never get bored. They spent there their holidays.

Elena: "Damon, seriously, I do not want to get on this boat. I am afraid of the water. Please don't make me do this. Please. I have a serious problem with the water. When I was a child I was taking swimming classes and…one day I jumped and I jumped so that I touched the ground and I hurt my bottom and then, and then I opened my eyes and I… everything was green and deep and I was so afraid and now every time I am not in a swimming pool, I feel like I'm drowning over and over again."

Damon: "Elena, amore, nothing is going to happen. Trust me. Elena. Do you trust me?"

Elena: "I do…but I don't trust myself."

Damon: "Elena Gilbert get your ass in this boat right now or otherwise I will push you to this deep water and I swear it is deeper than the swimming pool where you practiced as a kid."

Elena: "No no noooo. Damooooon. Please! Anything. Ask me anything else."

Damon: "Captain please start the engine. Miss Elena is not going to come on board. It will be just us for today. Good bye honey pie. Love you. Toddles."

Elena: "WAIT! Don't leave me here. I will go with you, but if anything and I mean anything happens to us I will put a curse on you! Mark my words"

Damon: Started to laugh when he saw her shaking and crying. "Babe, truuust me. Nothing is going to happen. Believe me. I promise when we will go home, I will give you an amazing massage to get you relaxed. You are so tense. Please enjoy."

She was finally calming down, after a lot of talking, she was finally ok. She seemed to like the view but when she remembered that she was on a boat, she freaked out. A few hours later they arrived home and she kissed the ground of their house.

Elena:"House, I love you. Earth, I love you so much. I am sorry for not appreciating you as I should."

Damon: "You are hilarious. Let's take a bath. A bubble bath."

Elena:"To that I say yes."

And they went to their bathroom and the water was running, hot. They got in and it felt sooo good.

Damon started massaging my feet and then my back. I did the same to him. Then we talked a little bit more and drank champagne. The candles that were lit around us gave us the perfect privacy we needed.

Elena: "I will miss you so much…I can't believe our holiday is over"

Damon: "Tell me about it. It happened so fast" I said hugging her from behind and kissing her back exactly where I knew she loved it. On the back part of her neck. That was her sensitive spot. I started massaging her boobs and I kept kissing her neck and then she turned around to kiss me.

Elena: "You drive me crazy."

Damon: "So do you"

Elena: "I want it slow this time."

Damon: "Your whishes are my pleasure, amore mio"

Elena: Started riding me just like she knows I like it "Do you like it?"

Damon: "Pfff if I like it? It drives me crazy!" And he bit my neck. And I kept going up and up and down. "Don't stop. Just keep moving like this. It drives me crazy…"

Elena: "Ti amo Damon Salvatore." And this was it for him. When she called his name while having sex was the best of the best.

Damon : "ohh and I love you Elena, always! Yesss! Elena" And I kept kissing her and kissing her and then she fell asleep. My poor baby, she must have been exhausted. I took her to our bed and then watched her sleeping. I swear she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen and had in my life. "I am going to miss you so much. I cannot wait for you to come back here. For good. And to start our life here. I can't wait. I wish you could know how much you mean to me and how much I have changed."


End file.
